Le sourire de Betty
by Lilouth33
Summary: Daniel et sa relation avec Betty depuis l'épisode Million Dollar Smile de la saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Le sourire de Betty**

By **Lilouth33**

_Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est basée sur l'épisode 17 de la saison 4 «Million Dollar Smile» d'Ugly Betty. Je vais essayer de résumer la saison 3 et 4 jusqu'à cet épisode. Quand aux épisodes qui suivent jusqu'à le dernier épisode, le vingtième, je ne prendrais que les éléments qui m'intéressent. _

**Chapitre 1 : Les réflexions de Daniel.**

Daniel Meade était terrifié. Sa meilleure amie et ancienne assistante (elle était maintenant rédactrice à Mode) était inconsciente depuis beaucoup trop de temps. Betty était si vibrante et pleine d'enthousiasme et de la voir étalée assommée sur le sol lui fichait une trouille énorme.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître en travaillant ensemble trois ans et demi auparavant, Daniel avait mis Betty sur un piédestal. Elle n'avait jamais tord, son avis et son approbation lui importait plus que tout autre personne au monde même sa mère.

Son père ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié et sa mère avait été trop distante pendant un long moment. Mais Betty lui avait donné ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé sans pouvoir l'exprimer : un soutien et un encouragement sans faille. Grâce à elle, il avait évolué de l'attitude d'adolescent attardé rebelle qui collectionne les jolies femmes et les laisse tomber sans aucun égard à un homme responsable et sérieux dans son travail et qui se préoccupait des sentiments des autres.

Le changement n'avait pas été sans heurts et sans disputes avec Betty qui le rendait malade car il détestait voir la déception et le chagrin sur son visage. Il essayait de s'amender rapidement afin de revoir le large sourire d'approbation. Juste ce sourire le rendait heureux, le calmait lors d'une réunion orageuse avec Wilhemina, le consolait quand il était déprimé ou triste.

De plus, Betty lui avait donné ce dont il avait toujours eu besoin : une famille aimante. Quand il avait connu son père Ignacio, sa sœur Hilda, et son jeune neveu Justin, il avait été très rapidement accepté comme un ami apprécié de la famille. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait envier quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir mais de connaître les Suarez lui avait fait comprendre combien l'amour et le soutien d'une famille toujours présente avait influé sur le propre comportement de Betty.

Elle lui avait permis à son tour de s'imaginer sans dégoût, ni terreur fonder une famille à son tour, d'abord en rencontrant Daniel Junior, ensuite avec Molly. Daniel Junior s'était révélé être son neveu, le fils d'Alex avant qu'il change de sexe et devienne Alexis et il avait eu la douleur de le voir repartir en France avec sa nouvelle «mère». Et puis Molly qui était la fiancée de son conseiller financier Connor Owens. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux car Connor était ambitieux et travaillait beaucoup trop du goût de Molly. Finalement, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter sérieusement et Connor était parti en volant des millions qu'ils avaient mis des mois à récupérer.

Molly était tellement normale : d'une beauté simple avec un travail modeste d'institutrice. Et surtout, elle était comme Betty d'une douceur et d'une modestie sans égale. Son mariage avait surpris le monde de la mode excepté bien sûr Betty et Claire qui avait suivi et encouragé son évolution. Malheureusement, son bonheur conjugal n'avait pas duré longtemps car Molly avait été diagnostiquée d'un cancer et était morte peu de mois après leur mariage.

Daniel était inconsolable et était presque tombé sous le contrôle d'une secte, l'Ordre du Phénix, si Betty ne l'avait pas tiré de là. Il avait été même drogué pour lui faire croire qu'il pourrait revoir Molly. Dans son état hallucinatoire, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Betty se faisait passer pour Molly et l'avait embrassée sur le front. Cet épisode passé, il avait commencé une relation pour le sexe avec Amanda. Eux deux savaient très bien qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis mais il se sentaient seuls.

S'il avait évolué psychologiquement, sa Betty avait évolué physiquement. Petit à petit, elle avait commencé à porter des vêtements plus flatteurs et sobres. Elle avait laissé pousser sa frange pour la fixer derrière son oreille gauche. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lisses et mieux coiffés qu'auparavant.

Cependant là où Betty n'avait toujours pas de chance c'était ses relations amoureuses. Il y avait d'abord la débâcle d'Henry, de Charlie et du bébé. Daniel avait haï Henry de faire autant souffrir son amie. Puis, il y avait eu l'amourette avec Gio qui n'avait jamais réellement commencée car Betty se remettait de sa rupture avec Henry et ne semblait pas intéressée plus que ça par Gio.

Et jusqu'à récemment, il y avait eu Matt Hartley qui avait tenu jusqu'à ce que Matt découvre l'histoire de Betty avec Henry et qu'il refuse d'entendre l'assurance de Betty que c'était du passé. Ils avaient rompu et Matt qui était devenu le nouveau patron direct de Betty lui avait causé des souffrances dans son nouveau travail en refusant ses idées de sujets, en sabotant consciemment son idée de séance photos contre le paludisme, en l'accusant de coucher avec Daniel seulement parce qu'il l'avait défendu devant les autres. Daniel lui avait collé un pain le punissant de penser une chose pareille de Betty. L'idée qu'elle puisse faire passer ses intérêts personnels avant l'intérêt des autres était ridicule. Betty travaillait plus dur que n'importe qui et méritait le respect. Si elle n'était pas présente pour travailler ce jour là c'était parce qu'elle avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait néanmoins travaillé en même temps sur la séance photos au téléphone.

Il se rapella la plus récente dispute avec Betty. Matt et elle s'était remis ensemble après le travail au Bahamas avec Shakira et il lui avait conseillé de créer un blog et elle avait rapidement gagné un Blobby, un prix récomposant les bloggeurs noirs et latinos.

Quand cette femme était venue interviewer Betty, elle lui avait demandé de dire quelques mots. Il avait commencé par la complimenter mais avait vite dérapé sans se rendre compte du mal qu'il causait à Betty par ses mots sur son manque de goût vestimentaire quand ils s'étaient connus. Betty s'était vengée en le sabordant dans un entretien avec deux stars et en écrivant un article rageur sur son blog. Ce fut l'une des plus violentes disputes qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda lui fasse comprendre à quel point il avait humilié Betty. Par son discours aux Blobby, il avait tenté de s'excuser et avait clamé son admiration pour elle et ce qu'elle avait accompli. Quand elle vint s'exprimer, elle le retint par le bras alors qu'il était sur le point de partir. En la regardant dans les yeux, il comprit qu'il était pardonné avant qu'elle ait même à prononcer un mot. C'était une femme extraordinaire !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Betty se réveille.**

Betty commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

«Betty» l'appela t'il.

«Daniel.» répondit elle faiblement.

«Est-ce que ça va?» lui demanda t'il alors qu'elle poussait un faible gémissement en se tenant la tête. Pourvu qu'elle n'ai rien.

Elle tenta de se relever et il l'aida tout en lui demandant d'y aller doucement. Il lui rendit ses lunettes. Tout de suite, elle se rappela la raison de sa venue au Guggenheim en l'occurrence pouvoir demander à la créatrice du soutien gorge à un million de dollar de le leur laisser le temps de faire une séance photos pour la couverture du prochain numéro de Mode.

Il ne sut pas très bien comment elle s'y prit mais les bagues de son appareil dentaire se retrouvèrent coincés dans le soutien gorge. Eve ayant trouvé cette image drôle (elle avait ri, et elle était connue pour ne jamais sourire) leur accorda le soutien gorge pour deux heures. Mais ils devaient libérer Betty de celui-ci. Heureusement le dentiste arrivât à ce moment là.

«Uh,oh» dit elle en regardant grâce à cet instrument pourvu d'une petite glace. «C'est plus compliqué que je pensais.»

«Oh non.» marmonna Betty.

«Je ne peux pas dire ou commence le soutien gorge finit et où les bagues commencent. On devra couper à travers le soutien gorge.»

Bien sûr Wilhemina et Eve était plus concerné par la valeur du soutien gorge que par celle de Betty.

«La seule autre solution est d'enlever tes bagues.»

«Maintenant?» marmonna Betty. «Genre tout de suite? Devant tout le monde ?» Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'assurer de son soutien et de sa présence.

Betty soupira et donna l'autorisation. Son dentiste commençât à couper les fils reliant les bagues bleues.

Daniel était inquiet. «S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie.» Il suppliait mentalement la dentiste. «Ne lui abîmez pas son joli sourire.» Betty avait déjà un beau sourire même avec ses bagues.

La dentiste hésita mais finalement coupa le bon fil retenant Betty au soutien gorge.

Betty sourit à pleines dents. Daniel qui s'était placé devant le siège de Betty fût ébloui. _Wow!_ Pensa-t-il. _J'adore! Elle est très belle! Son sourire est aussi beau qu'avant voir même encore plus._

«Quoi ?» s'inquiétât Betty voyant son silence «Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Quelque chose ne va pas?»

«Non, c'est juste… Ca te va très bien Betty.»

«Oui, oui félicitations Betty!» dit impatiemment Wilhemina. «Ton sourire n'effraiera plus les enfants. Maintenant on peut y aller, s'il vous plait?»

Betty leva les yeux au ciel et Daniel passa le soutien gorge à Wilhemina.

Pendant toute la séance photo, il était distrait car il aimait voir Betty admirer son nouveau sourire.

Elle partit lui disant que sa famille avait organisé une fête en son honneur.

Cette nuit là, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Il revoyait sans cesse Betty lui souriant et à chaque fois son cœur s'emballait sans qu'il comprît pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'évolution.**

Les jours suivants, il prit l'habitude de passer le plus de temps possible avec son amie quand elle était disponible. Il trouvait encore plus difficile que d'habitude de travailler sans la voir à travers la vitre ronde de son bureau.

Daniel avait expliqué à Betty la situation avec sa mère et son aventure avec Cal Hartley alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore mariés, le fait qu'elle avait eu un garçon Tyler et l'avait fait adopter. Sa mère l'avait retrouvé quelques semaines plus tôt. Daniel n'était pas fâché d'avoir un nouveau frère mais sur le fait que sa mère lui ait menti pendant toutes ces années.

«Je comprends tes sentiments, Daniel.» lui assura Betty. «Mais considère la position de ta mère. Elle n'était pas heureuse avec M. Meade à ce moment là. D'accord, elle a peut être eu tort de te cacher la réalité de ce demi frère. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas mettre en péril ce qui restait de son mariage ainsi que celui de M. Hartley.»

«Betty, es tu de mon côté ou du sien?»

«Je suis toujours de ton côté mais je comprends les actions de ta mère et ses décisions.»

«Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je vais y réfléchir. Merci Betty. Comme toujours, tu as raison.»

Il l'étreignît.

«Appelle ta mère Daniel. Je sais que tu lui manques et essayes de faire l'effort de connaître ton demi frère.»

Elle lui sourit et de nouveau son cœur s'accélera.

Arrivé à son bureau, il appela sa mère et lui demanda de venir dîner ce soir au restaurant avec Tyler.

Le soir, sa mère le serra dans ses bras en le suppliant de lui pardonner, qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Tyler le salua sans rien dire en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

«Je veux m'excuser de mon comportement. J'ai parlé avec Betty qui m'a fait comprendre que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Et Tyler, je m'excuse également. J'aimerais mieux te connaître.»

Tyler répondit gravement: « Je n'ai pas été très sympa non plus. Je veux bien mieux te connaître.»

«Dieu merci que Betty existe!» s'écria Claire. «C'est un miracle et la meilleure qu'ait faite Bradford a été de l'engager comme ton assistante.»

«Je suis d'accord, Maman. C'est un trésor n'est ce pas? Tellement intelligente, gentille, serviable, douce et si jolie.»

Sa mère et Tyler échangèrent un regard éloquent.

«Quoi?» s'énerva Daniel.

«Tu veux toujours me faire croire que ce n'est qu'une amie pour toi?» lui demanda sa mère.

«C'est le cas.»

«Daniel.» soupira t'elle. «Arrête de me mentir ainsi qu'à toi-même. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle.»

«Mais Maman.»

«Daniel.» lui dit Claire en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. «Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments. Ils sont naturels. Betty a toujours été présente à tes côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Elle a fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de toi.»

«Mais… Mais elle ne voudra pas de moi. Elle est tellement meilleure que moi.»

«Elle est ton égale Daniel. Avec elle, tu seras heureux et comblé. Quand à moi, je l'adore mais je l'adorerais encore plus en belle fille.»

«Elle ne me voit pas de cette façon.»

«Tu ne lui a jamais montré une autre face que celle du meilleur ami. Pourquoi n'essaiera tu pas de lui montrer que tu peux être autre chose?»

Daniel fut assez silencieux le reste du repas. Il essayait de comprendre ses émotions. Tout était si embrouillé et il détestait ce sentiment de ne rien appréhender.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Enterrement de vie de jeune fille à Londres.**

_(A.N : Je modifie légèrement l'histoire de l'épisode 18 puisque Daniel et Tyler ne sont plus ennemis. Le gras marque les dialogues originaux de l'épisode.)_

Une quinzaine de jours après, alors que Daniel consultait le programme de la semaine de la mode à Londres à la fin de la journée de travail, Betty arriva dans le bureau de Daniel l'air complètement frustrée. Sa sœur Hilda venait il y avait peu de temps de se fiancer avec son petit ami Bobby Talercio. Daniel savait que Betty était chargée de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de sa sœur. Il comprit tout de suite que la situation n'était pas réglée en voyant l'expression de son amie.

«Un problème avec l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'Hilda, je parie.»

«Comment tu le sais ?»

«Je te connais Betty. Tu as cette expression frustrée sur le visage. Et j'ai remarqué tous les coups de téléphone que tu donnes à différents points de la ville.»

«Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire. **Elle veut quelque chose de grand et d'excitant et de marrant mais avec un voyage.**»

Puis elle réalisa et un sourire se peint sur son visage: «**Attends une seconde.** Daniel…»

«Laisse-moi deviner. Tu aimerais aller à Londres.»

«Oui s'il te plaît Daniel, s'il te plaît. Je ferais mon travail là bas: J'irais aux défilés de mode et écrirait les critiques. S'il te plaît. Je suis sûre que ça plairait à Hilda.»

«C'est d'accord.» Et il se leva pour lui donner les billets.

Betty poussa un cri de joie et l'enlaça en répétant : «Oh merci, merci, Daniel ! T'es génial! Merci!»

Daniel rigola. Il adorait voir l'enthousiasme et le bonheur de Betty particulièrement quand c'était lui qui le causait.

Betty le quitta pour rentrer chez elle et sans doute annoncer la nouvelle à Hilda.

La semaine qui suivit fut dure pour Daniel car Betty lui manquait.

Enfin elle arriva dans son bureau le lundi suivant en lui amenant ses critiques des défilés.

**«Encore merci de nous avoir envoyé à Londres. C'était génial.»**

Daniel sourit. Il aimait tant lui faire plaisir.

Betty continua en ajoutant: **«Tu ne manqueras rien de tout ça sur mon blog. Je viens juste de poster les détails les plus croustillants.»**

Daniel se connecta sur le blog de Betty qu'il avait en favoris. **«Croustillants, hein?»**

**«Ouais j'ai un peu laissé tomber mon blog pendant un moment. J'ai pensé le relancer avec quelque chose de croustillant.»**

**«Wow, tu as dragué Gio dans un bar?» **Elle est allée jusqu'à dire qu'elle lui avait montré son soutien gorge. Daniel ne savait pas quoi penser de cette info. Ca ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir surtout qu'elle l'ai montré à Gio. _Eh Daniel, ça va pas non?_ Pensa-t-il.

**«Yep. Pour ma défense, j'avais bu** et on jouait à Action ou vérité avec Hilda, Amanda et Christina.»


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le mariage d'Hilda.**

_(A.N : Pareil que dans le chapitre précédent, les dialogues originaux de l'épisode 19 sont en gras.)_

Deux jours après le retour de Betty, elle lui avait donné quelque chose à avaler pour éliminer sa migraine.

Le goût était affreux.

**«Comment tu peux boire ce truc? Ca a un goût de mauvaise haleine.»** dit il en grimaçant.

**«Je ne bois pas ça. Mais je sais que c'est bon pour toi.»**

**«Tu sais, tu n'as pas à remplacer Amanda. Je peux dénicher un intérimaire.»** Amanda avait en effet décidé de quitter Mode après avoir été pendant un temps son assistance et de lancer sa propre affaire de styliste.

**«Ca va.»** la rassura t'il. **«Je peux très bien faire mon travail ici. Et c'est marrant de retrouver mon ancien bureau.»**

Daniel sourit. Betty enchaîna : **«En parlant de combien je suis une bonne amie…»**

**«On l'était?»**

**«On l'est maintenant… Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi au mariage d'Hilda?»**

Daniel fut surpris mais très agréablement. Ce serait bien d'avoir Betty à son bras pour une journée. Mais il voulait s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

**«Tu me demandes d'être… ton cavalier ?»**

**«Enfin si tu es libre… C'est samedi. Peu importe. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire.»** Elle semblait ne pas réellement s'en préoccuper mais il devinait que cela lui importait.

**«Non, ça a l'air marrant.»**

«Merci.»

Betty rangeai du courrier dans un tiroir quand elle vit quelque chose qui la fit s'arrêter.

**«Pourquoi Amanda a une photo en train de dormir là dedans?»** Elle lui montra la photo. _Elle est mignonne quand elle dort_, pensa t'il. Il rit.

Betty continua : **«Ce n'est pas bizarre, hein? On a vécu ensemble un an** quand elle avait des soucis d'argent.»

Daniel examina la photo plus attentivement. **«Tu n'as plus d'appareil dentaire.»**

**«Oh mon dieu, c'est récent!»** s'exclama Betty en grimaçant.

«Tu sais, ca va me manquer de ne plus la voir ici.»

Amanda arriva à ce moment là: **«Bonjour, messieurs.»**

Elle prit la photo à Betty et s'en fût comme si de rien n'était.

Daniel comme Betty avait les mêmes expressions perplexes. _Faudra qu'on m'explique!_ Pensèrent-ils tous les deux.

Quelques temps plus tard, Betty vint le voir avec une mine contrite lui avouant qu'elle avait appelé Henry pendant qu'elle était saoule lui proposant de l'accompagner au mariage d'Hilda. Betty ne s'en était souvenue que quand elle avait entendu le message d'Henry lui disant qu'il était d'accord.

**«Donc tu as appelé Henry sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Pourquoi ça ?»** Pourquoi était-elle autant accro à ce type qui l'avait fait souffrir et lui avait brisé le cœur? Pourquoi elle ne le voyait pas comme le passé qu'il fallait oublier?

**«Je ne sais pas.»**

_Explique moi!_ Le supplia t'elle mentalement. Qu'est ce que ce type a de plus que les autres? _Il n'a pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. _

**«Ca doit forcément dire quelque chose si tu l'as appelé dans cet état.»**

**«Oh allez. Tu m'as déjà appelé sous l'emprise de l'alcool auparavant.»** se défendit elle. **«Betty, je suis enfermé dehors, Betty, j'ai perdu mon téléphone, Betty, mes cheveux s'éclaircissent.» **

**«Ca n'est jamais arrivé, car mes cheveux ne vont pas s'éclaircir.»** se défendit t'il faiblement. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui rappelle ses idioties.

**«Peu importe, le problème maintenant c'est qu'Henry est dans un avion et il croit venir pour m'accompagner au mariage d'Hilda.»**

**«Est-ce que tu me retires ton invitation? Parce que j'ai annulé mes projets.»** Il n'avait pas de projets urgents mais il voulait garder sa dignité.

**«Non, non. Hilda veut te voir au mariage.»** s'écria-t-elle. _Mais plus toi apparemment_ pensa t'il découragé. _Henry gâche toujours tout. Pourquoi il ne la laisse pas tranquille une bonne fois pour toute? Attends un peu Grubstick, je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne passes pas plus de temps à New York. Puisque Betty ne peut pas t'éjecter de sa vie, je vais le faire à sa place._

**«Allez, Daniel. Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi?»** _J'y peux rien, Grubstick me met hors de moi._

**«Je ne joue à aucun jeu. Je veux être fixé et poudrer mon visage. Je ne voudrais pas aveugler personne sur la photo.»**

**«Merci.»**

Il apprit l'arrivée de Grubstick quelques heures après cette discussion avec Betty. La raison officielle était qu'Henry passait le lendemain un entretien d'embauche pour un cabinet d'avocats ici à New York. Un sourire sadique se peint sur les lèvres de Daniel. Il avait trouvé son moyen de faire repartir Henry à Tucson par le premier avion. Il savait que Betty n'allait sans doute pas apprécier si elle l'apprenait. Mais il faisait ça pour la protéger.

Evidemment, le lendemain, Betty arriva en trombe dans son bureau furieuse.

**«Daniel, tu lui as fait perdre son boulot!»** cria t'elle.

**«Je suis ton ami. Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de te protéger quand je te vois faire une grosse erreur?»** se défendit il. _Je l'ai fait pour toi Betty! Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir à cause de lui!_

**«Non! Et pourquoi ça en serait une?» **

**«Tu patauges! Il faut que tu avances!»**

**«Tu sais quoi? On va faire un marché. Je ne m'occuperais plus de tes affaires personnelles ni toi des miennes!»**

Betty quitta le bureau. Daniel avait envie de lui courir après, de la secouer suffisamment fort qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas bon pour elle de se remettre avec Henry. Mais il réalisait que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de s'y prendre. Bien que ça le répugnait, il rappela le cabinet d'avocats et recommanda Henry.

La prochaine fois qu'il vit Betty fut quand il arriva devant le Waldorf Astoria ou devait avoir lieu le mariage ainsi que la réception.

Ce fut comme il voyait Betty pour la première fois. Elle portait une flatteuse robe verte qui lui arrivait un peu au dessous du genou et des escarpins dorés. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon élaboré et elle portait des boucles d'oreilles toutes simples. Elle avait évidemment ses nouvelles lunettes rouges sur le nez.

Daniel la regarda pendant un moment: **«Tu es pas mal.»** _Pas mal! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit belle, magnifique, superbe, divine? Daniel, tu es un crétin!_

**«Merci. Et merci d'avoir aidé Henry à retrouver son travail.»**

**«Betty, je suis vraiment désolé.»** _de t'avoir fâché, pas pour lui._ **«Je devrais peut être lui dire quelque chose.»** Il se rappelait qu'Henry était censé venir au mariage.

**«Il ne vient pas.»** _C'est vrai, c'est génial!_ **«Tu avais raison. Je faisais marche arrière.»**

**«Tu vas bien?»** _Il ne t'a pas fait souffrir?_

**«Ouais. Nous sommes juste dans des situations totalement différentes. Je crois que tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais.»**

**«Tu me connais plutôt bien aussi.** Je suis pardonné?»

«Bien sûr.»

Il lui donna son bras et l'amena vers l'autel. Betty étant la demoiselle d'honneur devait être présente avant l'arrivée. Cela fut bizarre de marcher vers le prêtre qui discutait avec un Bobby très nerveux. La dernière fois, c'était lors de son propre mariage avec Molly.

La marche nuptiale retentit et Hilda apparut au bras de son père. Elle était très jolie et rayonnait de bonheur tout comme son père. Betty souriait largement et Justin était ravi. Daniel assis au premier rang ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les réactions de Betty pendant la cérémonie.

Puis vint la réception et Hilda demanda le micro.

**«C'est ma soirée. Je veux simplement parler.»** dit-elle.

**«Je pense que tes jours de bavardages sont terminés, non? Tu es une femme mariée maintenant. Assieds toi.» **répondit Bobby taquin.

Cela fit rire tout le monde.

**«Oh mon dieu! Tu as fini? Ok, bon.»** dit Hilda prétendant être fâchée mais son large sourire contredisant ses paroles.

**«Je voulais juste dire que je suis vraiment heureuse. Je me suis mariée avec mon meilleur ami. Je savais que j'aimais Bobby. Bon, quand il me l'a dit, je le savais. Mais il avait raison…»** Betty le repéra debout avec une flûte de champagne et l'invita du geste à la rejoindre à sa table. Il lui répondit qu'il préférait rester à sa place. Betty n'insista pas et se retourna pour écouter le reste du discours d'Hilda.

**«J'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Mais je savais que Bobby m'aimait quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait se jeter sous un bus pour moi.»** Des oh de ravissement s'entendirent dans la salle en particulier venant de Betty qui mit sa main au cœur. **«Je le sais, non? Ca je le ferais aussi, bébé. Parce c'est ça l'amour, non? Quand tu connais quelqu'un au-delà des apparences et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Je t'aime bébé!»**

Les mots d'Hilda remuèrent Daniel au plus profond de lui-même. Il acceptait maintenant que ce qu'il ressentait pour Betty était beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. Lui aussi n'aurait pas hésité à se jeter sous un bus pour elle et à la protéger de tout ce qui pouvait la faire souffrir. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : Il était tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Il s'éclipsa de la salle un moment histoire de reprendre son courage et se mit à marcher un long et en large l'air agité. _Bon, Daniel, on fait quoi maintenant?_ Il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Il entendit annoncer la première danse de Bobby et d'Hilda.

_Je vais inviter Betty à danser._ Il prit une grande aspiration à l'idée de l'avoir dans ses bras. _On se calme, Daniel!_ Elle était assise à côté de son neveu Justin. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas.

**«Je peux vous inviter à danser?»** demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

**«Je peux?»** demanda t'elle à Justin et il répondit que oui.

Le moment ou Betty glissa sa main dans la sienne, une sorte de décharge électrique lui parcourut tout le corps. Ce fut encore pire quand elle posa sa main droite sur son épaule et que la sienne se posât doucement sur sa taille. Il se sentait si bien à ce moment qu'un large sourire idiot se peint sur son visage ce qui fit rire Betty. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait voulu que cette danse ne s'arrête jamais. Il fit tourner Betty et elle rit. Ensuite, il aperçut Betty regarder à sa droite et sourire de plus en plus largement. Il arrêta sa contemplation de Betty pour voir ce qu'il lui faisait tant plaisir. Il vit Justin dansant avec son nouveau copain Austin. C'était son coming out et il l'avait fait de la meilleure façon qui soit. Daniel était ravi pour lui.

Le reste de la soirée fut parfaite pour lui: Betty dansa avec son père, avec Bobby, avec Mark, avec Justin, Austin puis avec un cousin à elle ce qui rendit Daniel jaloux. _Eh, du calme, c'est son cousin!_

Puis il l'invita pour une nouvelle danse et elle l'accepta sans hésiter. Il la contemplait avec un sourire heureux.

**«Quoi?»** dit elle.

**«Non, je…»** Je préfère ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. **«Je réfléchissais.»**

**«Ah tu vois tu redeviens intelligent.»** dit elle d'un air taquin.

Ils rirent ensemble. _Je t'adore toi et ton humour_ pensa t'il. Puis de nouveau, elle regarda ailleurs et poussa un soupir et dit: **«Tu sais quoi? Parfois j'ai l'impression de devoir m'occuper de tout le monde. Mais regarde-les.»**

Il vit Ignacio enlacer Bobby et Austin danser avec celle qui accompagnait Ignacio, Elena.

**«On se sent bien quand tout va bien, non?»** Sur_tout quand je t'ai dans mes bras comme maintenant._

**«Oui.»**

Ils dansèrent ensemble plusieurs fois. Betty lui réapprit la salsa et rit quand elle vit qu'il se mordillait encore une fois la lèvre inférieure. Puis ils se séparèrent après avoir dit au revoir à Bobby et Hilda qui partait en voyage de noces au Mexique pendant 15 jours.

Il la quitta à regret. Il s'endormit avec difficulté. Il aurait voulu que Betty soit là avec lui. Il essaya de trouver une excuse pour la revoir. Mais ne trouvant rien, il s'ennuyait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Betty déménage.**

_(A.N : C'est la première partie de l'épisode 20 avec les dialogues originaux en gras comme d'habitude.)_

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent très occupés pour Daniel et Betty. Ils préparaient le numéro des 100 ans de Mode.

Daniel était toujours sous le coup de la réalisation de son amour pour Betty. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il attendait une occasion de se déclarer sans savoir quels mots utiliser et comment Betty allait réagir. Un soir, il décida d'appeler Betty pour l'aider à boucler sa partie du numéro. Cela lui permettrait de passer de longues heures seul avec elle.

Elle arriva rapidement et encore une fois Daniel fut sous le charme. Même si la nouvelle Betty était plus glamour, elle n'avait rien perdue de son originalité. Sa robe noire simple était ornée d'un papillon. Il se rappelait la fois où elle était arrivée au travail déguisée en papillon.

Ils étaient en train de choisir quelle photo de lui illustrerait le numéro.

«J'aime bien celle là.» dit-il.

**«T'es fou? Regarde tu fais ton visage de poisson sur celle là.»**

**«Pas du tout. C'est juste mon visage.»**

**«Absolument pas. Et tu te tiens comme un robot.»**

Daniel adorait ces conversations à bâtons rompus avec Betty et ces disputes non sérieuses. Tout semblait si simple et paisible avec elle. En plus, elle le faisait rire comme personne d'autre.

**«Donc, mes épaules ne tombent pas. Quel est le problème avec ça?»**

**«Daniel, c'est ton portrait pour le numéro du 100****ème**** anniversaire. Celui là ressemble au type que j'ai rencontré à mon premier jour de travail.»** _J'étais vraiment un connard à ce moment là._ **«C'est Daniel, le poseur. Tu n'es plus ce gars désormais.»**

**«Eh bien merci. Je prendrais ça comme un compliment.» **

**«Donc, Daniel… Euh… Ecoute. Il y a une chose dont je voulais te parler.»**

**«Attends. Vite fait. Dans ce numéro, nous faisons le profil de tous ceux qui ont déjà été rédacteur en chef chez Mode et j'espérais que tu puisses écrire le mien.»**

**«Vraiment?»** dit Betty profondément émue. _Qui d'autre voudrais je plus que toi?_ Il hocha la tête. **«Oh mon dieu, j'adorerais ça!»**

**«Bien. Parce que je dois te dire que je ne pourrais pas faire ce travail sans toi. Je crois que nous formons une bonne équipe, toi et moi.»** _Et j'aimerais tellement qu'on soit une équipe beaucoup plus proche._

**«Donc, je t'ai interrompue. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?»**

**«Euh… Tu sais quoi? J'ai oublié.»**

Daniel connaissait Betty et savait qu'elle lui mentait à ce moment là. Mais bon ça ne devait pas être trop grave. Il était sûr qu'elle le lui dirait quand elle le jugerait bon.

Le lendemain, il était déjà à travailler sur son ordinateur quand on lui signala un e mail de Mark. Il l'ouvrit et lût : «Betty part travailler à Londres.» _QUOI ? CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE! JE REFUSE D'Y CROIRE! PAS MA BETTY!_

Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et déplia le journal. Mais il ne retenait rien de ce qu'il lisait. Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était à cet e-mail.

Betty arriva en trombe dans son bureau et referma d'un coup sec son ordinateur.

**«J'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est important.»** _C'était donc ça qu'elle voulait me dire hier soir. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça?!_

**«Plus important que de partir travailler à Londres?»** _Garde ton calme, Daniel. Ne lui montre pas tes sentiments. C'est juste une employée._

Quand il vit l'expression de Betty, il comprit que c'était la réalité. Elle partait vraiment à Londres.

**«Je suis désolée que tu l'ai découvert avant que je puisse te l'annoncer. Daniel je suis si reconnaissante pour ces quatre dernières années. Ca a été un plaisir de travailler avec toi. Un honneur, en fait et…»** _Je t'en supplie, arrête Betty, tu me brises le cœur. Épargne-moi ce discours pré-préparé._

Affectant une nonchalance qu'il était très loin de ressentir, il demanda amicalement: **«Tu l'as répété ?»**

**«Un peu… Daniel, nous resterons amis pour toujours et je…»** _Comment peut-on rester amis si tu déménages de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique?_

**«Betty, c'est bon.»** _Pourquoi? Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Il n'en est pas question!_

Il rouvrit son portable pour continuer d'affecter le calme et l'indifférence.

**«Vraiment?»** demanda Betty, interloquée par sa réaction.

**«Ouais.»** _Non!_

**«D'accord... Super.»**

**«Autre chose?»** _Concentre-toi sur ton travail, Daniel! C'est juste une employée, c'est juste une employée._ L'email de Mark au milieu de son écran lui déchirait le cœur.

**«Oui. J'ai besoin que tu signes ce formulaire pour mettre fin à mon contrat de travail. Ils en ont besoin pour demain.»**

Quand Daniel eut en main le papier détesté, il résista avec grande peine de le déchirer en milles morceaux devant Betty. **«Ouais. No problemo.»**

**«OK. Super.»**

Elle quitta son bureau et Daniel laissa échapper sa colère par ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Betty avait relancé un coup d'œil et il affecta d'être pris par son travail en travaillant sur son ordinateur.

Une fois Betty partie, Daniel se mit à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. _Réfléchis Daniel, comment peux tu la faire rester à Mode et… avec toi? Je ne veux pas être sans elle. Trouve une solution._

Pendant toute la journée, il rumina sa colère et différentes solutions pour garder Betty avec lui. Il ne trouvait rien et cela le rendit d'une humeur massacrante. Le message que Betty lui laissa sur son portable pour lui rappeler de signer le papier avant le lendemain acheva de le mettre en rogne.

Le lendemain, sa colère n'était pas retombée. Quand Betty arriva, elle lui fit un signe de la main et il l'y répondit. Puis il lui montra sa rupture de contrat. Betty sourit et marcha vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise quand elle vit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. C'était une connerie pas adulte pour deux sous mais c'était la seule façon de montrer sa colère. Il prit un zippo et mit le feu au formulaire. Il le regarda brûler avec satisfaction jusqu'à ce que les flammes atteignent ses doigts. Il lâcha le contrat mais la feuille enflammée atterrit sur son pied.

Betty le regardait avec effarement. Puis elle vint dans son bureau, éteint les flammes et alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Elle lui posa une poche de glaçons sur son pied et désinfecta et mit un bandage sur sa main droite.

**«Ecoute. Je suis désolé.»** dit-il pendant qu'elle le soignait. **«Mais à ma décharge, j'imaginais que ça ferait cool.»**

**«Je ne comprend pas. Je croyais que tu étais d'accord. Tu as dit 'No problemo'.»**

**«Eh bien, il y a un 'problemo'. Je suis en colère. Je ne comprends pas que tu ait pris une décision aussi importante sans m'en parler du tout.»**

**«Je suis désolée.»** _Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester Betty? Tu ne vois pas que je ne veux pas t'avoir loin de moi?_ **«Ecoute. Je ne veux pas qu'on reste en mauvais termes.»**

**«Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir rompre ton contrat.»**

**«C'est-à-dire?»**

**«Nous avons beaucoup misé sur toi, Betty. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, je refuserais. Je dois y réfléchir.»**

**«OK. Eh bien, ils ont besoin du formulaire au plus vite, ou je perds le poste.»**

**«J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.»**

**«Très bien. Donc on en parlera plus tard.»** Betty sortit à la fois fâchée et triste.

_Je t'en supplie, reste. Ne pars pas si loin!_

Quelques moments plus tard, Claire entra dans son bureau avec l'air inquiet.

**«Tout va bien, mon chéri?»**

**«Oui.»** _Pas du tout!_ **«C'est juste Betty. Elle veut partir et…»** _Je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse._

**«Je sais.»**

**«Tiens, l'autre soir, on travaillait et discutait ici. Elle écrit ma biographie. Je ne confierais cette tâche à personne d'autre.»**

**«Tu ne penses pas que ça concerne autre chose que ses qualités rédactionnelles?»**

**«De quoi tu parles?»**

**«Je parle du fait que tu pourrais avoir des sentiments pour elle.»**

**«QUOI?»** _Comment le sait-elle? Je viens à peine de le découvrir. Mieux vaut jouer la carte du déni._

**«Voyons maman, c'est n'importe quoi!»**

**«Peut être. Ou ça pourrait expliquer ton comportement.»**

**«Quoi? Non, c'est impossible.»**

**«Daniel, chéri. Tu étais si bouleversé par le fait qu'elle puisse partir, que tu as presque incendié ton bureau. Si ça t'est si difficile de la voir partir, tu dois lui donner une raison de rester.»** Puis Claire l'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

Une raison de rester. Mais laquelle? Puis il trouva et se mit à la recherche de Betty.

Elle faisait la même chose et commença à dire: **«Daniel, je…»**

**«Moi d'abord Betty. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!»** c'est la stricte vérité.

Betty était silencieuse. Daniel essaya d'améliorer l'ambiance en lui proposant un poste de rédactrice, plus adjointe comme elle l'était auparavant et un salaire plus élevé.

Betty répondit juste qu'elle aurait besoin d'y réfléchir et d'en discuter avec sa famille et qu'elle le verrai le lendemain.

Le lendemain, elle s'assit près de lui dans son bureau. En levant les yeux et en voyant son expression, il comprit.

**«Tu pars, n'est ce pas? »**

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il avait fait de son mieux pour la retenir à Mode mais elle voulait vivre son rêve à Londres. Il devait la laisser partir.

**«As-tu… une autre copie de… ce papier que tu veux que je signe?»** Sa voix était rauque par la douleur qui lui nouait la gorge.

Son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Elle lui tendit le papier et il le prit et le signa à contrecœur avant de le lui rendre.

Elle dit d'une petite voie. **«C'est bon ?»**

**«C'est bon.»** il ne pouvait plus la regarder, la peine qu'il éprouvait était incommensurable. On aurait dit qu'il était noyé sous des vagues successives de chagrin, chacune d'entre elles plus fortes que les précédentes.

**«Daniel…»** commença t'elle.

**«Je suis censé être en réunion…»** Sa voix se brisa. **«Euh, tout de suite. Pourquoi on en parlerait pas… plus tard?»** _Je dois sortir d'ici! Je n'en peux plus! _

Il partit rapidement, laissant Betty seule dans son bureau. Il alla voir sa mère et lui dit qu'il prenait une journée de congé. Claire comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé par l'expression sur le visage de son fils.

Daniel rentra à son appartement et se mit à boire. Il espérait que l'alcool l'abrutirait suffisamment pour calmer la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Mais s'il put sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, la douleur refit son apparition toujours aussi présente, toujours aussi redoutable le lendemain. Il revint à Mode en évitant consciencieusement le bureau de Betty.

Les jours qui suivirent, il suivit le même programme. La fête d'adieux de Betty était prévue pour la fin de la semaine.

Ce jour là, sa souffrance augmenta quand il entendit le message de Betty sur son portable : **«Daniel, c'est Betty. C'est ma fête d'adieux et tu n'es pas là.»** il entendait la peine dans sa voix et cela lui brisait encore plus le cœur. **«Euh. Je me demandais juste si tu viendrais. J'espère te voir avant mon départ. Voilà. Salut.»**

_Je dois la voir une dernière fois._ Mais quand il arriva, il la vit heureuse en train de danser et de s'amuser avec Mark et Amanda. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il l'avait réellement perdue, qu'elle était heureuse de travailler ailleurs. C'était trop tard.

Il était si occupée par sa contemplation de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il perdait ce soir qu'il ne sentit la présence de sa mère à ses côtés que quand elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**«Tu vas aller lui parler?»**

**«Je pense que je dois la laisser partir.»** Sa voix était rauque et il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'en fut rapidement ne voulant pas montrer son chagrin à Claire ni à qui que soit d'autre.

Betty partit le samedi, le lendemain de sa fête. Daniel se plongea dans le travail. Mais ce fut dur de ne plus s'attendre à ce que Betty rentre dans son bureau pour discuter de choses et d'autres avec lui.

Deux semaines après le départ de Betty, Daniel feuilletai le livre de la maquette des 100 ans de Mode. Il n'arrêtait pas de relire le portrait que Betty avait écrit pour lui pour «l'ère de Daniel Meade». Elle le décrivait comme un homme bon, honnête, sincère et généreux, le meilleur ami qu'elle avait eu, quelqu'un qui l'avait inspiré et encouragé à suivre ses rêves et qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Daniel ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre sans elle. Il voulait suivre son exemple et poursuivre ses rêves comme elle l'avait fait. Il réfléchissait et l'idée qui lui avait paru folle au premier abord s'imposait de plus en plus à son esprit. Après qu'il se fut décidé, il alla voir sa mère et lui exposa la décision qu'il avait prise. Claire l'approuva et il partit annoncer la nouvelle à Wilhemina.

Il posa le Livre sur son bureau.

**«Quoi ?»** demanda t'elle.

**«Va aux pages marquées.»**

Elle obéit et tourna les pages pour voir la photo et le texte les représentant tout deux comme rédacteurs en chef de Mode avant d'arriver à la page blanche avec seulement le titre : «L'ère de Wilhemina Slater»

**«C'est à toi de les remplir maintenant. Tu es maintenant la seule rédactrice en chef de Mode. Je me retire. Il est temps. J'ai eu ce boulot parce qu'on me l'a donné. Mais tu l'as acquis.»**

**«Eh bien.»** répondit-elle. **«C'est une sacrée surprise. Et comment… Claire le prend?»**

**«Elle a donné sa bénédiction. Félicitations Wilhemina.»**

**«Et que vas-tu faire?»**

**«Je rebondirai.»** Il se sentait plus libre, en paix avec lui-même.

Avec Claire et Wilhemina il fit une conférence de presse pour annoncer sa décision disant qu'il méditait cette décision depuis un certain temps et qu'il avait perdu l'enthousiasme et l'appréciation pour ce travail. Susuki St Pierre était complètement estomaqué et peu de choses le surprenait. Il partit rapidement pendant que la presse pressait de questions sa mère et Wilhemina.

Puis il écrivit sa dernière lettre de rédacteur en chef. Il savait que cette lettre montrait clairement qu'il y avait des raisons personnelles à sa décision, chose qu'il n'avait jamais exprimé dans la conférence de presse. Dans sa lettre, Betty n'était jamais nommé mais tout le monde qui les connaissait pouvait comprendre qu'elle était l'amie dont il parlait. Il proclamait dans cette lettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle en particulier par cette dernière phrase: «Et croyez moi : L'amour est une attitude qui ne se démodera jamais.»

Enfin, il fut fin prêt pour partir à Londres. Il ne savait pas comment Betty allait réagir. Elle lui en voudrait peut être de l'avoir ignoré. Mais il voulait la revoir et peut être, s'il avait de la chance, se faire aimer d'elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Daniel à Londres.**

_(A.N : La fin de l'épisode 20 et les dialogues originaux en gras.)_

Daniel recherchait celle qui lui avait fait traverser l'Atlantique. Il savait que pour aller à son travail, elle devait passer par Trafalgar Square. _Faites qu'elle passe par là! Faites qu'elle passe par là!_ supplia-t-il mentalement.

_Là voilà!_ Il la reconnut tout de suite. Elle avait gardé ce goût des couleurs vives. Mais la Betty qui marchait d'un pas décidé tout en téléphonant avait beaucoup changé de la Betty des débuts. Elle était devenue une jeune femme élégante et sûre d'elle-même. Elle portait un manteau écarlate, un chemisier rayé bleu et noir, une jupe noire, des talons blancs à points noirs. Elle avait de nouveau changé ses lunettes. Elles étaient petites et d'un noir classique et mettait en valeur ses yeux marrons au lieu de les cacher.

Daniel se mit pile dans son chemin pour qu'elle ne manque pas de le voir et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

**«Betty!»** dit il doucement.

**«Oh, désolée..»** dit-elle mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle n'en revint pas de voir qui se tenait devant elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

«As-tu deux minutes pour parler ?»

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit sur les marches devant la National Gallery. Il s'assit à coté d'elle suffisamment près pour qu'elle ne soit pas mal à l'aise.

«Alors qu'est il arrivé à New York depuis mon départ? Comment ça se passe à Mode ?»

«Je ne pourrais pas te dire pour Mode. Deux semaines après ton départ, j'ai démissionné et donné mon poste à Wilhemina. Mark a été promu directeur artistique du magazine.»

«Vraiment! Pourquoi? **Ca n'a pas été dur pour toi?**»

**«Pas vraiment. J'ai juste… J'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tout à portée de main. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu quoique ce soit par moi même comme toi.»**

**«Eh bien, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu sais faire, Daniel.»**

**«Merci. Et j'ai aussi réalisé que je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir, ce qui n'est pas vraiment super. Donc au revoir, et bonne chance et fais bon voyage.»**

**«Merci, je t'appellerai quand je serai là bas.»**

Ils rirent. _Que c'était bon de la retrouver! Personne ne peut me faire rire comme elle!_ Daniel se sentait si bien avec Betty.

**«Donc, c'est tout? Tu retournes à New York ?»** demanda t'elle.

_Est-ce qu'elle veut que je reparte?_ **«Non, je pense que je vais rester dans les alentours pendant un moment, voir ce que je peux trouver. Peut être… »** Il hésita, craignant son refus. **«…t'inviter à dîner. Ce soir, si tu es libre.»**

Elle sourit et répondit: **«J'adorerais. »**

_Elle a dit oui! Elle a dit oui!_ Un grand sourire se peint sur son visage. La grande horloge derrière eux retentit. **«Je devrais retourner travailler.»** Ils se levèrent et elle ajouta: **«Je suis très contente que tu sois là.»** Elle l'étreignît.

Pendant ces moments, Daniel savoura le corps de Betty si proche du sien, son parfum d'abricot si particulier. Beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, elle se détacha. Sa main resta posée sur son épaule pendant un moment plus long.

**«Je t'appelle plus tard.»** dit-il.

**«Super.»** Elle se mit en marche mais se retourna et d'un sourire taquin, ajouta : **«Eh, si tu cherches quelque chose à faire. Je recherche un nouvel assistant.»**

Daniel rigola se rappelant de la fois où il lui avait dit que dans 20 ans, il serait probablement son assistant. **«Peut être que je déposerais mon CV.»**

Elle rit et descendit les marches. Il resta planté là à la regarder s'éloigner un large sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Rendez vous.**

Le reste de la journée, il fut distrait. Il se demandait ce que faisait Betty, si elle pensait à lui. _Du calme, Daniel! Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne. Elle ne te voit peut être pour l'instant que comme son meilleur ami_ s'exhorta t'il en lui-même.

_Je voudrais vraiment qu'elle m'aime._ _Je vais tout faire pour ça et lui laisser du temps. Elle ira à son rythme. _

Première chose, le restaurant. Il l'appela pour lui donner rendez vous à un restaurant sympa qu'il avait repéré. Il faisait des prix raisonnables. Daniel savait que Betty était mal à l'aise avec les restaurants chics. Elle aimait les endroits moins cotés mais qui avaient du caractère. Il pensait que celui-ci lui plairait bien.

Ensuite il passa du temps à décider ce qu'il porterait des jeans ou un pantalon pour se décider pour un jean noir. Il s'installa à la terrasse du restaurant, il avait choisi celle-ci car il pensait que Betty apprécierait le point de vue sur la Tamise. Elle arriva peu de temps après lui et scanna le restaurant pour l'apercevoir. Il lui fit signe de la main, avec un large sourire. Elle lui répondit par un autre sourire et s'approcha.

«Tu es très jolie.» lui dit-il. Elle portait une simple robe bleue et des escarpins assortis. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de la même façon que quand ils s'étaient revus à Trafalgar Square. Elle était légèrement maquillée.

«Merci.» dit elle en souriant. «Tu n'es pas mal non plus.»

«Comment s'est passé ton après midi ?» lui demanda t'il.

Elle lui en raconta les menus événements. Il l'observait en souriant se rappellant qu'elle faisait la même chose à Mode. Puis ils revinrent sur leurs souvenirs communs à Mode. Elle lui demanda s'il avait eu des nouvelles de sa famille. Il lui répondit qu'il avait téléphoné à sa mère peu de temps après son arrivée, Alexis, et son neveu Daniel Junior par Skype.

Leur discussion s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Betty remarque qu'il se faisait tard. Daniel suggéra qu'ils marchent un peu près de la Tamise. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle accepta. Puis il se fit vraiment tard et il dut se résoudre à se séparer d'elle.

«Daniel.»

«Oui Betty.»

«J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci beaucoup.»

«De rien. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie. Je me disais. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visiter la ville depuis mon arrivée. Tu accepterais qu'on se revoit demain pour que je familiarise avec Londres?»

«Avec plaisir Daniel, moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter la ville. Ce sera parfait de la faire en ta compagnie.»

Daniel était aux anges. Ils se reverraient demain. Betty sourit, l'étreignît et héla un taxi pour la ramener chez elle.

Avant de monter dans le taxi, elle lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit lui disant qu'elle l'appellerai demain pour lui dire quand elle serait libre.

Le taxi parti, Daniel resta pendant un moment immobile. Tout cela semblait si irréel. A peine deux jours avant, il venait d'arriver à Londres, nerveux et incertain quand à la réaction de Betty quand elle reverrait.

Mais tout s'était déroulé si parfaitement. Non seulement, elle avait apprécié le temps passé avec lui en tête à tête, mais elle voulait le prolonger en le revoyant le lendemain. Il rentra à son hôtel le cœur léger.

La nuit qui suivit fût rempli de beaux rêves où Betty était la star.

Il se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres et se prépara rapidement impatient de la retrouver. Elle l'appela vers midi lui disant qu'elle serait libre vers 14h.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à la National Gallery. Ce jour là, il explorerait tout le quartier autour de Trafalgar Square. Elle lui proposa de faire également un tour à Hyde Park s'ils avaient le temps. Daniel était partant pour tout ce qui lui permettait de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

L'après midi qu'il passa avec elle fut l'un des meilleurs de son existence. Betty avait le don de remarquer la beauté en chaque chose et des détails qui lui échappaient. Comment ai-je pu vivre sans elle pendant toutes ses années ? Merci, Papa de m'avoir fait connaître Betty. La vie est tellement plus belle avec elle.

Betty le regardait, heureuse de voir le sourire de bonheur sur son visage. «A quoi penses tu ?» lui demanda t'elle.

«Je remerciais mon père de t'avoir engagé. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tu rends tout si beau et intéressant. J'ai des fois l'impression d'être un vieux con ennuyeux par rapport à toi.»

Betty rougit à ses compliments. Mais le reste de ses paroles la fâcha un peu. «Daniel, tu n'as rien d'ennuyeux. Tu es gentil, loyal, généreux. Tu m'as toujours encouragé à poursuivre mes rêves, tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais sans doute pas duré longtemps à Mode.»

«Mais, j'ai agi comme un salaud.»

«Au début seulement. Tu es humain, tu as fait des erreurs mais tu t'es toujours racheté. Crois tu que je serais si longtemps à travailler avec toi si je n'avais pas vu tes qualités. Ne te rabaisse pas si souvent, Daniel. Moi, je te trouve génial.»

«Merci Betty.»

«Puisqu'on est en plein dans l'honnêteté, je peux te demander quelque chose? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne le veux pas.»

«Vas y.»

«Le dîner qu'on a eu hier…» Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, signe de sa nervosité.

«Oui.» Daniel sentait qu'il allait devoir être franc avec elle au risque de la perdre. Mais elle méritait de savoir la vérité.

«Est-ce que c'était un repas d'amis ou de…»

«Betty.» l'interrompit il. «Je peux être franc avec toi? Je vais te dire la vérité si tu ne le veux pas, je comprendrais.»

«Si je suis venu, c'était pour te voir. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, ce n'était pas seulement en tant qu'amie. En fait, je suis amoureux de toi et je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je tiens à te dire que je ne te forcerais à rien. Si tu souhaites ne plus me voir, je m'en irais de suite. Pour rien au monde, je ne te rendrais malheureuse.»

Betty était silencieuse. Elle se rappelait l'allusion que Claire Meade avait faite sur les sentiments de Daniel à son égard. Elle avait donc raison. Betty n'en revenait pas! Elle, si banale, si modeste avait rendu l'un des hommes les plus influents de New York amoureux d'elle. Et suffisamment amoureux pour abandonner son travail et sa vie à New York pour la suivre dans un pays étranger.

Elle capta le regard anxieux de Daniel.

«Daniel, c'est une surprise pour moi comme tu peux le voir. Cependant, je ne vais pas dire que ça ne fait pas énormément plaisir. Pourrais tu me donner du temps pour te connaître autrement que comme ami. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et je n'en reviens pas que tu es des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'aussi banale que moi.»

«Tu n'as rien de banale Betty. C'est toi qui es extraordinaire.»

«Daniel!» protesta t'elle.

«Je t'assures que c'est vrai. Donc, est ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on continue à se voir? J'attendrais le temps que tu penses bon.»

«Je suis d'accord. Je suis soulagée qu'on ait parlé de ça maintenant.»

«Moi également. Je ne savais pas comment avouer ce genre de chose. Au moins maintenant tu es au courant.»

Et c'était la réalité. L'atmosphère incertaine avait disparue maintenant que lui et elle connaissait leurs sentiments respectifs. Daniel était soulagé que Betty ne l'ai pas rejeté. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas au même point que lui mais elle l'appréciait énormément. C'était maintenant sa mission de lui montrer ses sentiments tout en lui laissant suffisamment d'espace pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir et évoluer à son rythme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Conquérir Betty et une nouvelle vie.**

Les semaines qui suivaient, Daniel se consacra à «courtiser» Betty. Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours. Quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils passaient de longues heures au téléphone. Le lundi suivant leur promenade à Hyde Park, il lui fit livrer à son travail une douzaine de gerbera rose qui était depuis toujours sa fleur préférée. Il ne manquait jamais de la complimenter sur son apparence.

La semaine suivante, il lui envoya un CD de Sonny et Cher avec notamment le duo «I got you babe» sur lequel il avait chanté en karaoké des années avant alors qu'elle tentait de le sortir de sa dépression après le coup foireux de Sofia Reyes. Ce cadeau fit beaucoup rire Betty. Elle appréciait qu'il puisse maintenant rire sur ses erreurs de jugement.

Il trouva du travail rapidement. Inspiré par l'exemple de Betty, il décida de créer une fondation pour aider des hommes et des femmes méritants et intelligents à créer leurs propres projets. Si leur projet était novateur et bien pensé, il leur donnait des bourses ou des aides pour les aider à débuter. Il appela sa fondation «La chrysalide du papillon» en hommage, bien sûr à Betty.

Betty était fière de lui. Ce travail était parfait pour lui et elle pouvait voir qu'il s'épanouissait dans ce rôle de sponsor. Il faisait ce qu'il avait fait avec elle, c'est-à-dire permettre à d'autres de vivre leurs rêves. Il ne voulait pas faire une grande campagne publicitaire et utiliser son nom pour se faire connaître. Il procéda par le bouche à oreille. Betty en parla à son travail. Les collègues de celle-ci en parlèrent autour d'eux. Bientôt il se fit une petite clientèle qui s'élargit.

Il commença par favoriser les projets dans l'édition et la mode puisqu'il venait de ce monde. Mais comme son affaire marchait bien, il étendit son influence à d'autres domaines aussi divers que l'éducation ou la restauration.

Betty avait beaucoup évolué. Elle avait encore plus hâte de retrouver Daniel après le travail. Elle sentait que ses sentiments pour lui commençaient à changer. Elle appréciait que Daniel lui laisse de l'espace pour souffler et voir ses amis de Londres. Elle se savait aimée de Daniel et se doutait qu'il avait des fois du mal à être patient. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Il savourait chacune de leurs rencontres.

Près d'un mois après l'arrivée de Daniel, Betty était maintenant sûre de l'aimer. Elle prit la décision de le lui annoncer. Elle l'invita à dîner chez elle. Daniel ne se fit pas prier et lui dit qu'il apporterait le vin.

Betty mit beaucoup de temps à se décider sur quoi porter et comment se coiffer. Elle se décida finalement pour une robe noire à poids blancs, des boucles d'oreilles en argent et ballerines noires. Elle se fit des anglaises pour ses cheveux.

Daniel arriva à l'heure. Ils passèrent un très bon repas. Betty avait préparé un poulet à la mexicaine d'après une recette de son père et avait fini par une mousse au chocolat.

Après qu'elle ait débarrassé, ils s'installèrent dans le sofa. Betty ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Daniel. Il la tira d'embarras.

«Tu sembles nerveuse depuis le début du repas, Betty. Quelque chose ne va pas?»

«Tout va bien. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire et je ne sais pas très bien comment m'y prendre.»

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença: «Tu te souviens quand un mois plus tôt, tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Et bien, je… je peux maintenant te dire que… je ressens la même chose.» Et elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

Daniel était tellement fou de joie qu'il l'aurait crié au monde entier. Il leva le menton de Betty et la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il s'approcha et chuchota: «Je peux?»

Betty ne pouvait plus parler, elle se pencha elle aussi.

Daniel l'embrassa légèrement d'abord pour voir si elle résistait. Sentant que ce n'était pas le cas, il approfondit le baiser. Tous les deux était plongés dans une bulle ou rien ne pouvait leur arriver. _Faites que ça ne soit pas un rêve! Je ne veux pas me réveiller du tout si c'est le cas!_ Pensaient-ils de concert.

Par manque d'air, ils furent obligés de s'arrêter. Daniel ne voulait pas lâcher sa Betty. Elle est vraiment **Ma** Betty cette fois. Betty avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Daniel et elle écoutait les battements de son cœur.

«Je t'aime Betty.»

«Je t'aime aussi, Daniel.»

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Betty lui souffle: «Reste là cette nuit.»

«Tu en es sûre?»

«Oui .»

Le lendemain, Daniel se réveilla avant Betty. Il la serrait dans ses bras. Il contemplait sa petite amie. _Elle est vraiment ma petite amie. C'est un miracle! Comment ais je pu être aussi chanceux pour avoir l'amour de cette femme? Je veux la rendre heureuse, la gâter comme elle le mérite._

Betty s'étira et ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Elle sourit quand elle vit Daniel faire de même et lui souhaita bonjour.

«Bonjour. Bien dormi?»

«Avec toi comme oreiller, très bien.»

«Alors je ne sers que d'oreiller?» demanda t'il d'un air taquin.

«Mais bien sûr.» Ils rirent. Il régnait une atmosphère paisible et harmonieuse.

«Que dirais tu d'un petit déjeuner?»

«J'adorerais.» dit il en l'embrassant.

«Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de petit déjeuner.» dit-elle après qu'elle ait repris son souffle.

«Ah bon. Je croyais pourtant.»

Pendant un long moment, ils ne quittèrent pas le lit.

Betty prépara le café, le jus de fruits et les toasts. Il n'y avait plus d'embarras entre eux. Daniel adorait ces moments paisibles où ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Il aimait voir la routine de Betty le matin. Elle chantonnait pendant qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner.

Les mois qui suivirent furent heureux. Quand Betty ne passait pas la nuit à son appartement, il était chez elle. Leurs disputes étaient très rares et comme il était habitué à le faire dans ce cas, il trouvait le moyen de se racheter ou de s'excuser platement quand il était dans son tort.

Betty le présenta à ses amis et collègues de travail qui furent surpris en le voyant mais l'adoptèrent rapidement. Daniel était fier de se promener avec Betty avec son bras. Ce fut alors qu'il se promenait en amoureux dans Hyde Park, qu'un journaliste de la Fashion Tv londonienne les filma. En peu de temps, tout le monde de la mode sut que l'ancien co-rédacteur de Mode vivait à Londres et s'était mis ensemble avec son ancienne assistante. Daniel en discuta avec Betty et ils décidèrent de donner une interview commune pour faire ainsi cesser un peu l'intérêt de la presse.

Pendant deux mois, ils furent traqués dans leur moindre mouvements ce qui énervait et étonnait Betty. Elle se fit une raison. Après tout il s'agissait de Daniel Meade. Finalement l'intérêt de la presse se détourna et lui et Betty purent reprendre une vie normale.

Daniel savait qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision de sa vie de traverser l'Atlantique et de tout recommencer à Londres. Il se sentait apaisé et stabilisé. La présence de Betty dans sa vie était comme un perpétuel rayon de soleil. Quatre mois après leur premier rendez vous, il lui proposa et elle accepta d'emménager avec lui. C'était peut être tôt mais Daniel était sûr de lui et de Betty.

Claire venait régulièrement les voir. Elle était ravie de la tournure des événements. L'été suivant l'arrivée de Betty à Londres en Avril, sa famille vint la voir accompagné d'Austin comme ils avaient promis lors de son départ. Ils leur donnèrent des nouvelles de tous leurs amis. Mark s'épanouissait dans son nouveau travail de directeur créatif de Mode et sa relation avec Spencer. Amanda avait une relation très sérieuse avec Tyler et son père qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé le jour de la fête d'adieux de Betty. Son affaire de styliste marchait très bien.

Ils passèrent voir Alexis et Daniel Junior à Paris pendant 15 jours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Fiançailles.**

Huit mois après le début de leur relation au mois de novembre, Daniel avait pris sa décision. Il allait demander Betty en mariage. En l'absence de Betty, il apella Ignacio pour lui demander sa bénédiction. Il le lui accorda sans hésiter lui disant qu'il savait qu'il rendait Betty heureuse.

Daniel ne savait comment procéder pour demander Betty en mariage. Il voulait que tout soit parfait et basé sur les goûts personnels de celle qu'il aimait.

Un soir, Betty rentra pour trouver le chemin menant au salon parsemé de pétales de roses. Elle déboucha dans le salon qui n'était éclairé que par la lueur des bougies. Daniel se tenait là l'air extrêmement nerveux. Il avala plusieurs fois.

«Daniel.»

«Betty, tu sais que je t'aime, hein?»

«Bien sûr et je t'aime aussi.»

«J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose chez toi auquel je ne pouvais pas résister. Tu es belle à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Tu es intelligente et drôle. Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me réconforter, m'encourager. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi car quand je le suis, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. Quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens vide. Tu me rends la vie si belle, passionnante et intéressante. Tu m'as appris à être un home meilleur, l'homme que je veux être. Je cherchais sans cesse la femme qui me conviendrait sans réaliser qu'elle était devant moi depuis toujours. Je suis amoureux de toi Betty et…» Daniel s'agenouilla et Betty posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle était bouche bée. «Veux-tu être ma femme?»

Betty pleurait et se jeta sur Daniel en répétant oui à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il la couvrait de baisers enthousiastes et heureux.

Il lui passa la bague de fiançailles au doigt. Puis les deux fiancés s'embrassèrent et célébrèrent à leur manière leurs fiançailles.

Le lendemain, Daniel se réveilla avec sa fiancée endormie blottie dans ses bras. Il regardait sa main ornée de la bague, un large sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sûr de lui. Betty était celle qu'il avait toujours voulu sans pouvoir l'exprimer. _Mme Betty Meade, ça sonne tellement bien!_ Il réfléchissait au futur. Il aimerait avoir des enfants. Il était sûr que Betty serait une mère excellente à la fois aimante et juste. Et lui ferait de son mieux pour aimer ses futurs enfants et de ne jamais les laisser douter de son amour, comme son père l'avait fait pour lui.

Betty se réveilla peu de temps après et lui sourit : «À quoi penses-tu, mon fiancé adoré?»

«A l'avenir, future Mme Meade. Avez-vous fait de beaux rêves?»

«Excellents, M. Meade puisque vous êtes la star de chacun.»

«Je suppose que je suis irrésistible autant éveillé qu'endormi.»

Betty rit et répliqua : «Le Daniel de mes rêves a les chevilles moins grosses.»

Daniel rit lui aussi et l'embrassa. Les moments qui suivirent furent exemptes de mots.

Pour Noël, ils rentrèrent à New York pour passer les fêtes avec la famille de Betty. Claire, Alexis et Daniel Junior les rejoignirent car ils avaient été également invités.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Des hommages.**

Quelques jours avant Noël, Daniel ne trouvait pas Betty et demanda à son père où il pouvait la trouver. Ignacio lui signala que Betty était probablement allée au cimetière. Elle allait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'un long voyage.

En arrivant au cimetière, il retrouva sans peine Betty sous un parapluie multicolore. Il entendit les mots qu'elle disait à sa mère: «Bonjour Maman. Je voulais te dire bonjour et t'exprimer combien je suis heureuse. Tu m'as toujours encouragé à suivre mes rêves. . J'adore mon travail. Je suis rédactrice en chef du magazine que j'ai toujours rêvé de diriger. Je suis amoureuse et fiancée avec un homme extraordinaire. Il était mon ancien patron, Daniel Meade, tu te rends compte? Il est parfait et il me rend tellement heureuse. Il est celui que j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer.»

«Et tu es celle que j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer.»

Betty sursauta et se retourna. «Daniel, que fais tu ici?»

«Ton père m'a dit où tu étais. Je voulais moi aussi rendre hommage à ta mère.» Puis il se tourna: «Mme Suarez, c'est Daniel Meade. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir mis au monde une femme aussi extraordinaire que Betty. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Elle me donne tout l'amour, le soutien, l'honnêteté et la droiture dont je n'avais jamais cru qu'ils existaient avant de la rencontrer. Elle m'a tellement changé. L'homme que je suis maintenant, c'est grâce à elle. Elle m'inspire autant dans ma vie que dans mon travail. Je vous assure que je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse et comblée. Merci, Rosa.»

Betty pleurait, émue par les paroles qu'elle entendait Daniel prononcer à son égard mais également que sa mère ne soit plus là pour partager son bonheur. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Daniel disant d'une petite voix: «Elle me manque tellement.»

«Je sais. Crois moi, je le sais. Je voudrais aller voir mon père et Molly.»

«Allons y.» Elle déposa le bouquet de fleurs en face de la stèle et murmura. «Je t'aime Maman.» Daniel déposa également un bouquet.

Arrivé au cimetière, Betty demanda à Daniel s'il voulait y aller seul. Daniel répondit qu'elle faisait partie de la famille et à ce titre il aimerait qu'il l'accompagne. Au tombeau de la famille Meade, sa femme Molly n'était pas présente car il avait répandu ses cendres ailleurs mais elle avait son épitaphe au même titre que Bradford.

«Papa. C'est Daniel. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir engagé Betty comme mon assistante. Sans le savoir, tu m'as fait découvrir un trésor indescriptible. D'abord une amie fidèle, honnête et qui m'inspirait et m'inspire toujours à faire les bons choix. Puis une future femme que j'aime par-dessus tout et qui me donne ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Je pense que tu serais surpris de voir que la raison initiale pour laquelle tu l'as engagé a échoué. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'elle est la seule femme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. On a eu nos différences mais je sais que tu serais heureux pour moi. Grâce à Betty, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place dans le monde et le rôle que je peux y jouer.»

Puis Daniel fixa l'épitaphe de Molly et ajouta : «Molly, sache que je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. Je te connais bien et je suis sûr que tu aurais été heureuse pour moi également. Betty est une femme merveilleuse. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu t'aimer. Tu sais comment j'étais avant. Je te l'ai raconté. Mais Betty m'a changé pour le meilleur. Elle est ma sauveuse. Avec elle, je me sens apaisé. Le temps que j'ai passé avec toi a été trop court mais je l'ai adoré. Merci Molly!» Il caressa le nom inscrit sur la stèle.

Betty remercia également Molly et son père et dit quelques mots à chacun. Daniel la regardait en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas connu plus tôt. Si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait pas resté aussi immature si longtemps. Il aurait aimé que tous les dom juan arrogants du monde aient une Betty pour les remettre dans le droit chemin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La nouvelle Mme Meade.**

Noël se passa très bien. Comme lui auparavant, sa mère, sa sœur et son neveu avait été charmés par l'esprit festif des Suarez. Ils avaient le don de l'hospitalité généreuse. Leurs Noël étaient remplis de joie et de bonne humeur.

Betty commença les préparatifs du mariage aidée de Claire, d'Alexis, d'Hilda et de Justin qui devait avoir lieu en Mars à New York. Ni lui ni Betty ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop extravagant. Une célébration avec leur famille et amis proches leur suffisait amplement. Ils avaient établi une liste provisoire d'invités : Marc et Amanda était bien sûr invités et des amis communs de Londres.

Il avait prévenu leur travail du jour de leur mariage. Ensuite il prendrait 15 jours de congés pour leur lune de miel en visitant différents pays d'Europe. Ils commenceraient par la France, pour continuer par l'Espagne, l'Italie et il finirait par la Grèce avant de rentrer à Londres pour retourner à leur travail.

Arriva le jour du mariage. C'était un beau jour de Mars. Le soleil brillait quand Daniel s'éveilla. Selon la tradition, Betty et lui ne s'était pas vu la veille. _Une tradition stupide selon moi! Comment puis-je me passer de sa présence un seul jour?_

Il arriva au lieu où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie. Il était tellement nerveux que sa mère dût lui répéter plusieurs fois de se calmer alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Le même prêtre qui avait officié au mariage d'Hilda et de Bobby entra et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Peu à peu les bans se remplirent. Claire, Tyler, Daniel Junior, Marc et son copain Spencer, Stewart, le mari de Christina et leur jeune William, le père d'Amanda, ainsi que Bobby, Justin et Austin et Elena qui était depuis peu la fiancée d'Ignacio étaient dans les premiers rangs. Betty avait choisi sa sœur Hilda pour sa principale demoiselle d'honneur mais également Christina, Alexis, et Amanda. Alexis fut la première à remonter jusqu'à l'autel. Elle constata la nervosité de son frère, sourit avec une expression taquine mais ne dit rien. Elle fut suivie de près par Amanda, puis Christina, puis Hilda qui était enceinte de près de 6 mois. Enfin la marche nuptiale retentit et Daniel retint son souffle quand il vit Ignacio escorter une Betty radieuse sous son voile jusqu'à lui.

_Wow!_ Les mots lui manquaient. _Elle est magnifique! Qu'ais je fait pour mériter un tel miracle? Je vais tout faire pour la rendre heureuse! _Son sourire déjà très étendu se marqua plus largement. Tous les deux ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Ils entendirent à peine les mots du prêtre. Daniel ne se lassait pas de la contempler, les mains de Betty dans les siennes. Il ne vit pas les larmes de joie de Claire, les larges sourires des demoiselles d'honneur, l'émotion d'Ignacio et de Justin. Le prêtre sourit avec indulgence et dut lui demander une deuxième fois s'il voulait prendre cette femme pour épouse. Des rires se firent entendre mais il les entendit à peine. Il lui glissa l'alliance au doigt et son sourire s'accentua. Cet anneau montrait au monde entier qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle était Mme Meade maintenant. Enfin le prêtre lui donna la permission d'embrasser la mariée.

Daniel leva le voile et embrassa sa femme. Leur baiser dura longtemps que il fallut plusieurs rires et raclements de gorge pour qu'ils arrêtent. Betty rougit mais était trop heureuse pour s'en soucier trop longtemps. Il lui donna son bras et ils descendirent l'allée sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

Dans la limousine qui les amenait à la réception, ils restèrent un moment immobiles à se regarder.

«Je t'aime Mme Meade.»

«Je t'aime M. Meade.»

Ils restèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur leur signale qu'ils étaient arrivés. Daniel ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour Betty.

Ils s'installèrent à la place d'honneur et le banquet de mariage commença.

Alexis, Amanda, Christina et Hilda firent chacune un discours, Hilda disant même que c'était grâce à ce qu'elle avait dit dans son discours de mariage qui avait aidé Daniel et Betty à se trouver. Daniel hocha la tête. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Il avait réellement reconnu qu'il était tombé amoureux de Betty à ce moment là.

Puis il demanda le micro et dit: «Je voulais remercier notre famille et amis d'être là pour ce jour si heureux. Je ne reviens toujours pas d'avoir eu la chance de mériter l'amour de cette femme extraordinaire qui est devenu la mienne. J'espère la combler et la rendre heureuse comme elle l'a fait pour moi. Sans elle, je serais resté le playboy arrogant Daniel Meade.» Des rires éclatèrent. «Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, je ne suis pas rendu compte tout de suite du trésor que mon père m'avait trouvé d'abord comme assistante et rapidement comme meilleure amie. J'étais trop focalisé sur l'apparence extérieure et ne voyais pas que Betty a été la seule constante qui est restée dans ma vie. Elle est d'une honnêteté parfois très dure à entendre pour un ancien égoïste comme moi.» De nouveau, des rires retentirent. «Elle dit qu'elle me doit tout car je lui ai permis de suivre ses rêves mais il serait plus juste de dire que je lui dois tout ce que je suis maintenant. Je t'aime Betty Meade.»

Betty pleurait de joie et le retint longtemps quand il l'embrassa. Des applaudissements retentirent.

«Veuillez accueillir M. et Mme Daniel Meade pour leur première danse.»

Daniel mit son bras droit autour de la taille de sa femme et saisit tendrement sa main gauche tandis qu'elle posa son bras sur son coup. Cette danse avec elle fut encore meilleure que la précédente au mariage d'Hilda. Cette fois, il avait la joie de savoir Betty amoureuse de lui et serrée tendrement contre lui. Ils se mirent à valser et chacun pouvait voir l'amour qu'ils se portaient tandis qu'ils étaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. La piste de danse se remplit petit à petit. Mais Daniel avait l'impression d'être seul au monde avec Betty.

Betty dansa avec son père pour la traditionnelle danse du père et de la mariée tandis qu'il dansait avec sa mère.

«Je ne peux pas t'exprimer combien je suis fière et ravie pour toi.» lui dit Claire. «Tu as bien raison. Betty est un trésor. Prends en bien soin.»

«J'en ai bien l'intention. Je suis tellement heureux avec elle.»

«J'espère avoir des petits enfants bientôt.»

«Maman! On vient juste de se marier!» Ils rirent puis plus sérieusement, il ajouta : «Je le veux énormément aussi, Maman.»

Daniel était maintenant devenu un pro de la salsa grâce aux leçons de Betty.

Puis ils s'en allèrent sous les jetées de riz. Leur nuit de noces se passa dans la maison familiale des Meade. Ils prenaient ensuite le jet privé des Meade pour partir en voyage de noces. Evidemment, Fashion TV avait obtenu des images du mariage et le lendemain, celui-ci figurait en sujet principal des principales chaînes de télé et des journaux. Mais Daniel n'avait rien vu ou lu car il était trop occupé avec Betty.

Les 15 jours qu'il passa avec sa femme en Europe furent merveilleux. Betty adorait visiter des monuments historiques. Ce n'avait pas été la tasse de thé de Daniel mais Betty avait le don de rendre n'importe quelle visite passionnante.

Puis ils rentrèrent à Londres et reprirent leur vie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Un bouleversement bienvenu.**

Environ trois mois après leur mariage, Daniel était inquiet. Betty semblait malade tous les matins depuis un mois. Il décida de l'amener voir un médecin. Il ne voulait pas perdre Betty comme il avait perdu Molly. Betty pensait savoir la cause mais voulait en être sûre et ne préférait rien dire pour ne pas créer de faux espoirs.

«M et Mme Meade, j'ai ici les résultats des examens et ils sont très clairs.»

«Ils disent quoi?» demanda Daniel, tendu et inquiet.

«Que vous allez être parents.»

«Quoi?» s'exclama Daniel.

«Je m'en doutais.» dit Betty doucement.

«Quoi tu le savais? Et tu ne me l'a pas dit?»

«Je n'en étais pas sûre et ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs.»

«De combien elle est enceinte?»

«Ca va faire deux mois bientôt.»

«Oh! Ca veut dire que pendant la lune de miel…»

«C'est très probable.» dit Betty en souriant.

«Je vais être papa.» Le sourire de Daniel apparut pendant qu'il passait une main sur le ventre encore plat de son épouse. «Betty, tu te rends compte? Je vais être papa!»

Betty rit émue : «Bien sûr je m'en rends compte. Je suis la première concernée quand même!»

Daniel ne pouvait plus détacher sa main du ventre de sa Betty. Il s'enquit s'il y avait des choses que Betty devait éviter. Betty se renfrogna. Elle sentait que Daniel commençait à partir sur la route du «futur papa surprotecteur». Le médecin leur dit que tout irait bien car le développement du fœtus se déroulait très bien.

Rentrés chez eux, Betty laissa un message à sa famille, à Claire, et à Alexis pour leur dire de rappeler rapidement car ils avaient une très bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer. Alexis fut la première vu la proximité horaire de la France. Quand Daniel lui annonça, il l'entendit crier de joie. Deux jours après arriva envoyé de la France, un nombre incalculable de hochets, de layette de grands couturiers. Après tout, Alexis était la rédactrice en chef du Mode français.

Claire hurla également de joie et envoya également plein d'affaires de bébé. Ignacio et Hilda qui venait d'accoucher d'une petite Anna furent également ravis.

Les mois qui suivirent se déroulèrent plutôt bien. Betty avait quelque fois des sautes d'humeur passant de la colère à la tristesse en un instant mais elles étaient rares. Ce qui mystifiait Daniel était ses bizarres envies de nourriture que d'habitude elle détestait comme par exemple, les endives. Mais bon, il avait lu que c'était normal. Daniel adorait les moments tranquilles où ils étaient étendus sur leur lit, où il caressait et parlait au ventre de sa femme et que leur bébé répondait par des coups.

Ils apprirent que Betty attendait une petite fille. La première fois qu'il entendit pour la première fois le battement de cœur de sa fille fut un moment indescriptible. Ils cherchèrent des centaines de noms avant de se décider de rendre hommage à leurs deux mères en l'appelant Rosa Claire Meade.

Betty avait pris son congé de maternité au sixième mois mais elle correspondait avec son remplaçant par e-mail et Daniel qui avait une petit équipe sous ses ordres déléguait son travail plus souvent afin d'être le plus présent possible.

Le jour de la naissance arriva. Bien que la naissance ne fut pas très agréable pour Daniel. Il détestait voir Betty souffrir. Mais quand il put voir pour la première fois sa fille après que les sages femmes l'aient placée dans les bras de Betty, il oublia entièrement absorbé par le miracle que sa femme berçait doucement. Sa Rosa avait ses yeux bleus mais ils étaient de la forme de ceux de Betty. C'était incontestablement un beau bébé.

Puis Betty s'assoupit pour récupérer un peu.

Daniel, Rosa dans ses bras, se mit à lui parler avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. «Bonjour Rosa, chérie. Bienvenue au monde mon trésor. Je t'aime tellement toi et ta maman.» Rosa le regardait puis elle bailla et s'assoupit également.

Daniel s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté du lit de Betty. Il aurait voulu caresser la joue de son petit ange mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Une heure plus tard, Betty se réveilla et Rosa peu de temps après réclamant son repas. La sage femme guida Betty pour faire la première tétée. Daniel les observait fasciné. Comment un geste aussi séculaire enchantait autant les hommes?

Rosa était un bébé calme qui ne pleurait que rarement. A son premier anniversaire, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de repartir à New York. Ils voulaient élever leurs enfants près de leur famille et de leurs amis.

Betty fonda enfin le magasine qu'elle avait présenté comme concept quand elle avait intégrer le programme pour former de jeunes éditeurs avant d'être nommé rédactrice, The B review. Ce magasine reprenait les idéaux et les choses sur lesquelles Betty aimait écrire. Bientôt bien qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec Mode, il devint autant incontournable que celui-ci l'était dans la mode.

Daniel continuait son travail de sponsor à New York. Avant leur retour à New York, Daniel avait nommé à la tête de sa fondation londonienne un de ses plus proches collaborateurs qui continuât le travail accompli par Daniel avec brio.

Rosa Claire fut suivie deux ans plus tard par une petite sœur Natasha Molly puis trois ans plus tard d'un garçon Justin Ignacio et enfin deux ans plus tard de William Bradford.

Hilda avait donné naissance après Anna à une autre petite fille Lilly. Ignacio s'était marié avec Elena. Justin était resté avec Austin pendant six ans avant de rencontrer Samuel, son compagnon actuel. Justin était devenu un acteur à succès puis un scénariste réputé. Un jour il eut l'idée de créer une série racontant l'histoire de sa famille.

Amanda s'était marié avec Tyler et avait eu des jumeaux Nathan et Marc. Marc St James se stabilisa pour de bon avec Spencer. Claire et Alexis s'étaient également trouvées des compagnons qui les aimaient. Daniel Junior déménagea à New York avec Alexis et reprit à la retraite forcée de Wilhemina le contrôle de Mode.

En revoyant sa vie, Daniel se disait que ce n'était que grâce à Betty qu'il voyait autant de bonheur autant de lui. Qui aurait dit qu'une simple femme du Queens allait tant influer sur le destin de tant de personnes et lui faire découvrir le bonheur du mariage et de la paternité. Merci Betty!

**THE END** UGLY BETTY ou BETTY


End file.
